Waterdeep
Toril, the third world in the Realmspace crystal sphere, holds the greatest promise of wealth for spacefaring adventurers and tradesmen alike. Located on the Heartland continent of Toril, Waterdeep is known as the City of the North. The second most populous city, Waterdeep has all the glitter and prestige that Calimport, the largest city, deserves yet does not have. Located west of the Anauroch desert, Waterdeep nestles against the Sword Coast and the Trackless Sea. Spelljamming ships, their crew, and their business are welcome. Over one million people live in this city and the surrounding territories, and they are always looking for interesting objects. Trinkets apparently worthless on one world may be incredibly profitable here. Spelljamming 'Ship Sales: ' Finer ship builders, repairers, and carpenters make their homes in Waterdeep. With over one million people sharing the air, it is no wonder that some of the best deals can be found here. When a ship enters Waterdeep port for repairs, many ship companies have their signs posted on poles and walkways, advertising their wares. '''Port: '''One word explains the docks, the quays, and the overall view of the city: spectacular. The quays are always neatly swept and stained, the docks are clean and free of floating debris, and majestic trees and ornamental bushes grow right up against the city walls. Many fine businesses thrive in Waterdeep, but several sleazy operations exist as well. So many people come to the city, even from as far away as the Maztican continent, that any business can sell just about anything at any price and still survive. When a ship approaches the Waterdeep docks, up to five golem-rowed vessels (one for every 20 tons of displacement) approach the craft. The captain on the largest ship hails a friendly greeting and escorts the ship into an empty slot at the quay. The quay can render services for ships no larger than 400 feet in length (keel) and 100 feet in width (beam). Ships larger than these dimensions must dock at the Naval Wall, the boundary separating the Great Harbor and the Naval Harbor. At this wall hangs four-inch-thick mooring lines. It doesn't quite matter on which side of the wall a ship berths, since the lines extend into the water on both sides. Near the mooring lines, large ladders allow crews to climb the path atop the wall, and there are large wenches for lifting cargo as well. The docks charge a copper piece for every foot in keel length per day. This relatively high mooring tax encourages ships to dock, unload, and disembark quickly, sometimes resulting in a wild frenzy of deck hands and broken cargo. Broken cargo that no longer has value to anyone is either left on the docks to clutter the already tight quarters or is dumped overboard as the cargo ship leaves the Great Harbor (to the bane of the sea elf enclave, T'Quession). '''Information: '''A few rules and regulations exist in Waterdeep that the spelljamming captain needs to be aware of. Strictly enforced laws require all spelljamming ships to land on the Trackless Sea, miles away from the city. This means that all ships wanting to enter Waterdeep as a port must land on the water. The government realizes that this law limits the city's economic growth possibilites, but they do not care. All who flagrantly disobey this law are arrested, fined, jailed, and indentured for no less than 12 years and no more than 20 (1d8 + 12). The people in Waterdeep are very likely to buy items from spelljamming traders if they see the ship sail in from the sky. Since that native traders and store owners cannot compete with such a dramatic entrance, this law was passed. The spelljamming traders can speak all they want to about their voyages into space, and how some nobility on a floating ball of earth and water once owned a trinket or bracelet. The Waterdeep people , for the most part, will just consider the stories as tall tavern tales.